DVDs and Merchandise
DVDs The first DVD, A Tale of Tails was released in January 2005 until a twenty-second release, A Little Help From My Friends was released in September 2006 and a twenty-third release was planned for October of that year, but was never issued. *A Tale of Tails (January 11, 2005) *Pirate Treasure (February 8, 2005) *Escape From Dino Island (March 29, 2005) *Wubbzy Goes Green (April 26, 2005) *Wubbzy Saves the Day (May 3, 2005) *A Wuzzleburg Tale (June 28, 2005) *Wubbzy's Big Movie (July 19, 2005) *Wubb Idol (August 30, 2005) *Wubbzy and the Fire Engine (September 13, 2005) *Wubbzy Goes Boo! (October 4, 2005) *Fly Us to the Moon (November 22, 2005) *Wubbzy's Christmas Adventure (December 6, 2005) *Go For Gold! (January 24, 2006) *Be My Friend (February 7, 2006) *The Wubb Club (March 14, 2006) *Wubbzy's Egg-Cellent Easter (April 4, 2006) *Best of Wubbzy (May 9, 2006) *Best of Widget (June 6, 2006) *Best of Walden (July 11, 2006) *Best of Daizy (August 8, 2006) *Wubbzy Goes to School (September 19, 2006) *A Little Help From My Friends (September 26, 2006) *Someone New in Wuzzleburg (October 3, 2006) *Wubbzy's Fairytale Adventure (November 14, 2006) *Wubb Club in Paris (December 5, 2006) *Good Night Wubbzy (December 12, 2006) Compilations * Wubbzy Triple Feature * Wubbzy DVD 2-Pack * Wubbzy Halloween 2-Pack * Christmas 2-Pack * Wubbzy Spring 2-Pack * Best Of Collection * (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) & His Besty Best Friends * Wubbtastic Adventures Miscellaneous * A Tale of Tails (DVD Sampler) * Wubb Idol (DVD Sampler) * A Tale of Tails; Special Delivery * Wubbtastic Bonus Easter Episodes Europe (Region 2) * Wubbzy und seine Freunde * Wubbzy hier, Wubbzy da! * Der Wubbzy-Zoo * Der Schnee-SchusSchu * Der Piratenschatz * Weltraum-Wubbzy * Vol.1 * Vol.2 * Vol.3 * Vol.4 Australia and U.K. (Region 4) * Season One Episodes 1-13 * Season One Episodes 14-26 * Happy Birthday Party! * Happy Holidays! Toys * Wacky Wubbzy * Disco Dancin' Wubbzy * Kooky Kollectibles * Soapity Suds Wubbzy * Swirly Twirly Daizy * Sing-a-Song Shine * Flippity Kickball Wubbzy! * Talkity-Talk Wubbzy * Kooky Kostumes * 4-in-1 Wubbmobile * Wubbzy Collect-a-Pal * Daizy Collect-a-Pal * Bubble Tumbler Plushes Fisher-Price * Plush Pal Wubbzy * Plush Pal Wubbzy 2 * Plush Pal Widget * Plush Pal Walden * Plush Pal Daizy * Plush Pal Butterfly Wubbzy * Plush Pal The Lone Wubbster * Small Wubbzy Plush Ty * Wubbzy Beanie Baby * Widget Beanie Baby * Walden Beanie Baby Scholastic * Wubbzy Plush Nanco Nanco is the only brand to make Wubbzy plushes in more than one different size. * Wubbzy Plush Toy * Wubbzy Plush Toy with Bowtie * Widget Plush Toy * Walden Plush Toy * Daizy Plush Toy Funhouse! * Wubbzy Plush Cuddle Pillow * Daizy Plush Cuddle Pillow Games Video Game * VTech V.Smile Smartridge: Wow Wow Wubbzy Handheld Games * Digi-Wubbzy * 3 Games In 1 Board Games * Memory Game Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Edition * Flippity Find Game Albums & Soundtracks * Sing a Song * Soundtrack * WubbTastic Friendship Soundtrack! Books Scholastic * It's Wubbzy! * Wubbzy Saves the Day! * Jungle Journey * O' Figgity Fig Tree: A Holiday Story * The Kooky Kickity-Kick Ball * Flight of the Flutterfly * Wubbzy and the Mama Bird * Mr. Valentine * Wubbzy Gets Lost * The Ghost of Wuzzleburg * Wubbzy's Doodleberry Day * School Surprise * A Little Help From My Friends * Wubbzy's Wild Ride * The Wuzzolympics * A Tale of Tails * Special Delivery * Wubbzy's Egg-Cellent Easter * Lights! Camera! Wubbzy! * Wubbzy and the Wubb Girlz * The Wubb Club * Welcome to Wuzzleburg * Eye See It! * March of the Pumpkins Bolder Media Books * Wubbzy's Wild Ride * A Very Wubbzy Christmas! * Wubbzy's Valentine's Day Adventure VTech * Wubbzy and the Sparkle Stone Simon Scribbles * Wubbzy's Kooky Tail * Go, Go, Go, Wubbzy! * Kickety-Kick Ball * Ms. Fix-It * Wiggly Day * Wonderful Wuzzleburg * Wubbzy Rocks! * Wubbzy Welcomes Spring! * Wubbzy Goes Boo! * Everybody Loves Wubbzy * Kooky Carry-Along Coloring Kit * Wubbzy's Christmas * Master of Disguise Leisure Arts * Crochet Afghans * Crochet Friends * Fleece Throws & Pillows * Fun With Cross Stitch Taco Bell Taco Bell released a number of small Wubbzy books that are included in their kid's meals. They're all abridged versions of episodes from the show and can be read in both English and Spanish. * Wubbzy's Kooky Tail * Wubbzy's School Surprise! * Wubbzy's Fire Engine * Zoo Hullabaloo * Wubbzy in the Middle * Too Much of a Doodle Thing * All Bottled Up! * A Little Help From Your Friends * Flight of the Flutterfly Miscellaneous * Flip Book Learning Laptops * Learning Laptop * Wubbzy's Bilingual Treehouse Laptop Category:DVDs Category:VHS Category:Merchandise Category:Books Category:Toys Category:Plushes Category:Games Category:CDs Category:2005 Category:2006